


A story of Elven, and Elvish history

by Obnoxious_and_disliked



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fenris was actually interested in Merrill's tales, Fluff, M/M, Middle Earth, P much a gulity ship a friend and me created, Thedas, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious_and_disliked/pseuds/Obnoxious_and_disliked
Summary: Legolas is curious how Thedasian Elves and Elves from Middle earth can be so different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope I did well. Feel free to point out any mistakes I made

Fenris heard a soft breath behind him. He turned around to face his lover.

“Did I awaken you?” He asked the other elf behind him a smile crawling on his face

. “I have been awake,” Legolas said, getting to his feet “wondering how elves from two different continents can be so different and yet so alike.”

“It is said that the ancient elves of Arlathan are the same type as Middle-Earth elves” Claimed Fenris. Recalling a story Merrill had told one of the many nights in The Hanged Man

“Perhaps.” Legolas said deep in thought tracing fenris' marking “It would make sense.” “It is also said that Fen’harel favoured the Middle-Earth elves for their beauty and grace.” Fenris smiled at that, Legolas himself was certainly graceful in a fight and many other places “So he cast a spell than guarded middle earth from the veil”

Legolas hummed thinking deeply.

“The spell was supposed to protect only the elves of middle earth but instead it changed some creating the first Orcs.Their beauty and gracefulness withering away.”

“But this is only how the Dalish tell the tale” Fenris sigh saying all that he could remember of what Merrill had told Hawke and the others.

“It’s a beautiful tale however true or not” Legolas said planting a kiss on Fenris temple. “Come back to bed, Love?”

Fenris nodded following Legolas back to the bed. Slowly falling asleep in the larger elves arms.


End file.
